Unexpected
by Meghan-1989
Summary: Alanna discovers a secret that ruin her hopes and dreams and also end any future relationship with Jonathan. Rated PG13 for future chapters
1. Discoveries

Disclaimer: The characters that you recognize belong to Tamora but what you  
don't belongs to me  
  
"Alanna, could I please talk to you for a moment?" Eleni asked  
  
"Yes. What is wrong you look worried?" Alanna asked  
  
"Are one of your friends with child?" Eleni asked  
  
"No, why do you ask?" Alanna asked  
  
"For some reason for the past few days when you have come to visit me I have sensed another life." Eleni said  
  
"What does that mean?" Alanna asked with a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
"I think you might be with child but that can't be possible because you would never risk you dreams with something so stupid. Would you?" Eleni asked  
  
"I haven't told you everything about the past few months. I am in love with.with.." Alanna stammered  
  
"With who?" Eleni asked  
  
"With a friend that goes by the name of Jonathan." Alanna whispered  
  
"Would this by chance be Prince Jonathan?" Eleni asked  
  
"I..I yes it is.' Alanna said  
  
"Alanna is there something else you haven't told me?" Eleni asked  
  
"We have shared a bed a few times but not all that often. There is now way that I could be with child could there? I always wear my charm. Ohhh. I forgot to put it back on after my bath one day the Jon came into my room and I think you can guess the rest." Alanna said  
  
"Alanna I think you are with child. I will have to wait a few more weeks until I can be completely sure but I think I am right. I advise you go back to the palace and have a talk with Jonathan and then we will decide what to do." Eleni said  
  
"Okay. So I can come back in 2 or 3 weeks?" Alanna asked  
  
"Yes now go." Eleni said shooing her out of the house 


	2. Truth

Disclaimer: I own only what you don't recognize all the rest is creditable  
to Tamora Pierce.  
  
Alanna headed back to the palace very slowly. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell Jonathan. What if he hated her or worse asked her to marry him? And what would their majesties think if their son's heir was a bastard's child? And the worst problem of all was Alanna still had 6 months till the ordeal and until she could tell everyone she was a girl. And what if someone recognized her pregnancy symptoms and figured out she was a girl and was carrying the prince's heir. Alanna had been thinking so hard about the bad things that could happen that she didn't see the hooded stranger until she bumped into him.  
  
"Ow. sorry about that. George is that you? Take that silly hood off. Now!" Alanna said pulling the hood off his head  
  
"Alanna I just came from mother's. She said there might be something you might want to tell me. Is there?" George asked  
  
"Ummm..yeah there may be something that I need to tell you. But I need to talk to someone else before I tell you." Alanna said before starting to walk away  
  
"Alanna what ever it is I won't tell anyone. No matter what! Just please tell me!" George said grabbing Alanna's arm  
  
"George I am with child!! Ok so let me go." Alanna said pulling her arm out of his grip and running the rest of the way to the palace.  
  
She ran all the way to the safety of her room where she found a rather unwelcome surprise. That surprise was Jonathan.  
  
"Alanna what is wrong?" Jonathan asked taking Alanna's hand and sat her down on the bed  
  
"Jonathan, do you love me?" Alanna asked  
  
"Alanna of course I love you. Why did you think I didn't?" Jonathan asked planting a large wet kiss on Alanna's lips  
  
"Jonathan do you promise to love me no matter what?" Alanna asked before standing and starting to pace the room  
  
"Yes. But why are you asking me this?" Jonathan asked  
  
"Because I'm with child, you child!" Alanna said before bursting into a sea of tears 


	3. Friendly discussions gone disasterous

Chapter 3: Friendly discussions gone disastrous  
  
"I.I don't know what to say. I think I just need some time to think." Jonathan said closing the door behind him. He didn't know where he was going but he knew that when he got there he would have someone to talk to. All of a sudden he found himself outside of Gary's chambers. He knocked on the door and Raoul answered.  
  
"Hey Jon, you don't look so good. What happened?" Raoul said pulling him into the room  
  
"Have you ever been in love and something gone totally wrong?' Jonathan asked sitting into a big plushy chair  
  
"Wait a minute. You never told us you were seeing anyone!" Gary exploded  
  
"Ya! Who is she?" Raoul asked  
  
"Her name is Alanna. You still haven't answered my question." Jonathan said  
  
"Why do you want to know? Did something happen between you and this Alanna girl? Gary asked with a hint of worry in his voice  
  
"It isn't exactly bad, it may even be a sign from the god that she is the one for me but it would be terrible for both hers and my reputation." Jonathan said  
  
"And?" Raoul asked  
  
"Well she and I have been together for over a year now and we got to the next step." Jonathan said while his face got redder and redder  
  
"You mean you slept with her, right?" Gary said while his face started to go a pinkish hue  
  
"Well ya sort of." Jonathan said his face going a deeper red every second.  
  
"Is she with child? Is that why you are so upset?" Gary asked  
  
"Kind of. It really isn't that bad. The only reason I slept with her was because I love her. I could marry her and then no one would know she is having my illegitimate heir. What do you guys think?' Jonathan asked his shocked friends  
  
"Do you really love her enough to marry her?' Raoul asked  
  
"I don't really know. I have been considering it for the past few months but she said when I first met her she said she didn't want to get into anything to serious because she still has a lot of work to do until her ord!" Jonathan stopped himself but realized he had gone to far "Did you just say she has to much work to do until her ordeal?" Raoul asked  
  
"Um..er.. no not really." Jonathan stammered  
  
"Your gonna have to tell us what you mean sometime" Raoul said pinning Jonathan to the wall  
  
"Well I mean that I have to go. Talk to you guys at dinner." Jonathan said slipping under Raoul's arm and out the door. 


	4. Talks

Chapter 4: Talks  
  
Jonathan got out the door and into the hallway. They had almost found out that Alan was really Alanna, the girl he got pregnant. He could barely believe himself, how could he face his friends again, or Alanna? He found himself outside his rooms. He opened the door and found Alanna asleep on his bed. He walked over to the bed and lay down beside her unconsciously putting his hand on her already protruding stomach and immediately fell asleep.  
  
2 hours later....  
  
Alanna woke-up and felt an arm around her waist. At first the feeling shocked her but she soon realized who it must be and settled down. After a few minutes she felt Jonathan stir and wake-up.  
  
"I'm sorry for running out earlier, 'Lanna." Jonathan said placing a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Why did you run out?" Alanna asked putting her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
"I was just a little shocked and you can't blame me after finding out that you're pregnant. And by the way you are starting to get a little round." Jonathan said placing one hand on her stomach and the other beneath her chin and tilted her head up to kiss her.  
  
"I thought you had left for good. I ended up crying myself to sleep." Alanna said getting up and out of the bed and standing at the end of the bed wearing nothing but her loincloth and breast band.  
  
All of a sudden there was a loud pounding on the door and then Raoul's voice coming from behind it. Any second he could burst in here and see Alan in Jonathan's room not only that but naked. Alanna quickly ran into her rooms and locked the door behind her. Once the door to Alanna's room was closed and locked Jonathan went and opened the door to see a very large and at the moment scary Raoul.  
  
What exactly is going on here Jon? Gary and I just came here to get you for dinner and we heard a woman's voice in your room but there is not woman here. Did you hid her in Alan's room?" Raoul said going over to Alanna's room and started pounding on her door.  
  
Alanna opened the door thinking it was Jonathan clad in only one of Jonathan's smaller shirts. The moment she opened the door she wished she hadn't. She tried desperately to shut the door before her friends realized that it was Alan with breasts behind the door. Although she tried her attempts were useless Raoul still managed to open the door. In a last attempt to hide herself, she ran to the privy and locked the door behind herself.  
  
"Lets go Raoul. If Jon and his woman want to miss dinner that is fine by me but I personally am very hungry." Gary said grabbing Raoul's arm and pulled him out the door.  
  
Once the door was closed Jonathan locked it with a normal lock and then a magical lock. After the door was locked he went into Alanna's rooms and lightly tapped the door.  
  
"Lanna you can come out now." Jonathan said slowly opening the door to a very sick Alanna.  
  
"I'm okay. It's just morning sickness." Alanna said between heaves  
  
Jonathan knelt down beside her and pulled her hair out of her face. When Alanna was finished throwing what little she had actually eaten that day he helped her to her feet.  
  
"We are going to have to tell them you know." Jonathan said  
  
"I know, it's just I don't want them to think less of me because I am a woman." Alanna cried  
  
"How about we tell them after dinner. I will invite them to play chess with me and we can tell them then." Jonathan said.  
  
After Alanna had dressed herself decently she and Jon walked down to the mess hall hand-in-hand. Just before they reached the entrance of the mess hall Jonathan pulled her into a corner and kissed her passionately.  
  
"What was that for?" Alanna asked  
  
"Because I love you. How about you go in first then I will go in once you sit down." Jonathan said  
  
"Okay." Alanna said walking into the mess hall as casually as a late person can look. She sat down in a seat beside Gary and started eating the food in front of her.  
  
"So, did you catch the woman leaving Jon's rooms before you came down here? We tried to but she hid in your rooms before we could see who it was." Raoul asked  
  
At that moment Jonathan walked into the mess hall. Before grabbing his plate he sat down beside Alanna and discreetly took her hand in his under the table.  
  
"Gary, Raoul. I was wondering if you would like to play chess with me after dinner in my chambers?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"I would have thought you would want some more time alone with your lady friend." Gary sneered  
  
"I want you to meet her. She will come to my chambers at around the 8th bell so I can introduce you to her" Jonathan said squeezing Alanna's hand under the table. "Sure as long as we get to meet your mystery girl." Gary said  
  
After the chess date was set there was little to no talking for the rest of the meal. Jonathan tried his best to keep his hold on Alanna's hand through the entire meal, only occasionally letting it go free so she could use it once in a while. When everyone was finished their meal Gary, Raoul and Jonathan got up to make their way towards Jon's rooms to start their chess game.  
  
"You guys go ahead, I have to talk to Alan for a minute." Jonathan said pulling Alanna into a chamber off the mess hall.  
  
"Okay, so I will go with Gary and Raoul up to my chambers. At around the 7th bell you will come up to your rooms. Then we will tell them everything." Jonathan said hugging her close  
  
"Fine by me." Alanna said kissing him with as much passion as she could muster.  
  
Jonathan left the room and walked up to his chambers. Gary and Raoul were waiting out side the door for him to let them in.  
  
"What took you so long?" Raoul asked  
  
"I had to talk to Alan a little longer than I thought I would have to. So who wants to go against me first?" Jonathan said  
  
"I will." Alanna said from the doorway  
  
"Gary, Raoul. Let me introduce you to Alanna of Trebond." Jonathan said pointing to Alanna  
  
"Jon, that is Alan you are pointing to." Gary stated  
  
"I know that is Alan. Alanna I think it is time we told them. What do you say?" Jonathan asked  
  
"Better now than never. It is really me guys but I'm not who you think I am. My real name is Alanna of Trebond, I really do have a twin brother named Thom and I am the mother of Jonathan's first born. Did I miss anything?" Alanna said  
  
"I don't think so. But you could have said it a bit slower so it had time to sink into these thick skulls." Jonathan said knocking on Gary's head  
  
Gary and Raoul didn't say anything at first. After about 5 minutes it finally started to sink in.  
  
"You're a girl! But what about all those time we went swimming.....ohhhh....you never went swimming. That mean you've seen us all naked and you never said anything! Gods help me!" Gary said before fainting onto Jonathan's bed  
  
"If you're a girl, where are your breasts?" Raoul said looking at Alanna's chest wonderingly.  
  
"I bound them with a special corset I wear. If you don't believe me would you like me to lift my shirt?" Alanna asked grasping the edge of her squires tunic and pulling up to just below her breast band to reveal the slight bulge in her abdomen  
  
"Wow I thought you were going to show me your breasts! I can't believe you really are a girl and are pregnant at that." Raoul said  
  
"Well with that out in the open do you think we should wake him up?" Jonathan said pointing to Gary  
  
{ A/N I'm sorry it took so long to update this but I have been pretty busy lately.} 


End file.
